Walked This Road Before
by lefty31289
Summary: What if this isn't the first time things have happened?
1. More than a Memory

A/N: This idea came to me when I got stuck on my other story Someone to Watch Over Me. Although this story has most of the same characters in it as my other one, you don't need to read it to get this. If you like it, be sure to let me know!

A/N 2: If you are reading Someone to Watch Over Me, I haven't forgotten it. Ipromise!This is just something I'm working on when I hit a wall.

* * *

Grissom and Sara were standing in each other's arms on a beach in California watching the sunset. It was their honeymoon and they were taking advantage of the view before they headed back to Vegas in a couple days.

"I'll love you forever," Grissom said into Sara's hair. When she shivered slightly, he asked, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I just had the strangest feeling that this has happened before," Sara answered.

"Déjà vu," Grissom asked.

"It felt stronger than that," Sara tried to explain, "almost like it was a memory…"

"We should head back in. It's starting to get cold," Grissom said, starting to move towards the bungalow they'd rented for the week.

Sara allowed herself to be pulled away by the man she loved. Although she wanted to see the stars, the thought of making love in front of a fire roaring in the fire place helped propel her forward.

"What are you smiling about," Grissom asked, a glint in his eye.

"Oh, just the thought of you starting a fire," Sara said with a smile.

"Really, just the thought of a fire can cause you to look that happy," Grissom asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sara's smile grew wider as she said, "You'll just have to start one to find out."

Later, as she fell asleep in Grissom's arms, she kept hearing the words "I'll love you forever" echo in her head as she started to dream.


	2. Surprises in Town

Sara woke up at dawn, like she did every day. After a quick breakfast, she made her way to the stables just to see that Jessie had beaten up, just like she did every day. Sara saddled her horse and made her way to the wheat fields where she knew she'd find her sister.

"How are things looking," Sara asked when she finally found her.

"Not bad," Jessie said, looking at her. "It'd be better if we had some rain."

"That's nothing new," Sara sighed.

"I suppose it isn't. Did you see Moon's yearling still isn't doing well," Jessie asked, concern in her voice.

"I did. What are we going to do?"

"I hear we're finally got a vet. I was going to go by town and see if he could stop by."

"I'll go with you," Sara said. "I need to talk with the sheriff."

"What about," Jessie asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Sara said waving her hand. "Just need to see if he's heard anything about our brother."

"Find out if he's heard anything about Nick."

"Still counting the days until your husband gets home," Sara teased.

"He should have been home by now, I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing. The war between the states only ended three months ago. You know how long it takes to get here from the east."

"I know, I know," Jessie sighed. Then her face lightened as she challenged, "I'll race you back to the stables."

"You're on," Sara said. And just like that they were off, leaving a cloud of dust the only evidence they'd ever been there.

* * *

"You cheated," Sara muttered.

"How do you cheat at a horse race? You're just mad you lost," Jessie said laughing.

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home," the little girl holding Jessie's hand interrupted.

"Soon," Jessie told her four year old daughter as they headed to Keppler's Saloon on Main Street. 

"There's the sheriff. I'll meet up with you at the vet's office," Sara said taking off. When she got close enough, she yelled "Sheriff Brass!"

As soon as he heard his named called, Sheriff James Brass turned and saw Sara Sidle coming towards him.

"How are you doing today Miss Sidle," he asked tipping his hat.

"I'm doing fine. You," Sara asked falling into stride next to him as he made his way down the street.

"Oh, not too bad," he answered with a smile. "So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this fine day?"

"I was just wondering if you've heard any news on Jack."

"Sorry, I haven't heard anything," he said as he offered her his arm. He'd known Sara and Jessie ever since they settled here ten years ago. It wasn't easy for them, considering they were two women trying to set up a farm, but they managed to do well. Over the years both girls had become like daughters to him. Although it never set right with him that the two of them insisted on wearing pants all the time. They did occasionally wear dresses, but only on rare occasions. They did have a point about it being hard to farm in a dress, but he was old fashioned.

Sara smiled and took the arm he offered. "Any other news you care to share with me?"

"Just that we finally got ourselves a vet to replace James Houston."

"Yeah, Jessie's going to check him out."

"The yearling's still not doing well?"

"No," Sara sighed. "I'd hate for anything to be seriously wrong with her."

Brass nodded and continued to walk down Main Street when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, there is some interesting information about him, if you're interested."

"Really? I would love to hear it," Sara said smiling.

* * *

As soon as Jessie and her daughter walked into the saloon, Catherine appeared at their side.

"Jessica! Hope! It's so good to see both of you," Catherine said as she hugged both of them.

"It's good to see you too," Jessie said. "Thanks again for watching her."

"Oh, it's no problem! We have fun, don't we honey," Catherine asked.

"Yes," Hope giggled. "Can I go play cards with Mike?"

"Sure, he's on the back table. He's been waiting for you to help him," Catherine said as the girl excitedly ran away.

"Keppler is teaching my daughter how to play cards," Jessie asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, calm yourself, it's harmless enough."

Just then they heard Mike announce, "There's my good luck charm."

"If she get's sold in a bet I'm killing your husband," Jessie threatened.

"Don't you worry," Catherine said, waving her hand. Then intentionally changing topics, she asked, "Did you hear about our new vet?"

"That's why I'm here," Jessie said.

"Did you know he served in the Union Army? He was an officer in Illinois 7th Calvary Division."

"Another Yankee officer," Jessie sighed. "Just what we need."

"Word is he brought several men from his unit here with him. Perhaps they met Jack or Nick on their way here."

"Perhaps," Jessie said, heading for the door. "Thanks again, Catherine."

She found the building easily enough, it was just down the street from Keppler's. As soon as she entered, she saw there were boxes filled with supplies that littered the front room. She could hear some men setting stuff up in one of the rooms just down the hall, and was about to go towards the sound when a young black kid entered the room without preamble.

"Hi, I'm Andy Brown. What's your name?"

"My name's Jessica," she said kneeling so she could be eye level with the boy, "but you can call me Jessie."

"My daddy's in the back helping the doctor set up and guess what? Today's my fifth birthday!"

"Wow five," Jessie said smiling. "You're getting old! What are you going to do to celebrate?"

"Daddy says once he finishes up he's taking me fishing at the stream."

"That sounds like fun."

"Uh-huh! We used to do that back in Georgia, but then the war broke out and we couldn't do it no more."

"Andy," Jessie heard someone yell.

"That's my dad," he said.

Just then the man Jessie assumed was Andy's father entered.

"There you are," the man said. "Don't disappear like that."

"I didn't disappear," Andy said. "I was talking to Jessie."

"How are you doing," Jessie said standing. Judging by the look of shock in his eyes, he hadn't seen her when he came in the room. She extended her hand and said, "Jessica Stokes, but you can call me Jessie."

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you," he said averting his eyes.

"This isn't Georgia," Jessie said, causing the man to look up a little. "You can look me in the eye."

"I'm sorry," he said, finally meeting her eyes. "In the world I grew up in…"

"Like I said, this isn't Georgia. People aren't exactly open minded to your kind around here, but as long as you work hard and don't try to rip anyone off, you should be well off. It's the Chinese immigrants everyone hates around here."

"I'll remember that," he said. "By the way, my name's Warrick Brown."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brown. Now would you be able to point out the vet?"

"Yes of course, I'll go get Dr. Grissom."

"Dr. Grissom," Jessie asked shocked. "As in Dr. Gilbert Grissom?"

"Yes ma'am," Warrick said.

"Warrick, I need you to look at something for me," Dr. Grissom said, walking into the room.

"Of course, Dr. Grissom," Warrick said. "There's someone here to see you."

Jessie stepped from behind Warrick so Dr. Grissom could see her. "It's been a while," she said with a nervous smile.

"Jessica," he asked, his jaw dropped slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"When Sara and I left, this is where we ended up."

"Sara's here?"

Jessie nodded her head and said, "Should be by any minute. She was just trying to get information out of Sheriff Brass."

"She's coming here," he asked nervously.

"Jessie have you met the vet yet," Sara asked, walking through the door. Her eyes met and locked with Dr. Grissom's and even Andy was able to feel the tension in the room.

"Mr. Brown," Jessica said after a tense minute, "would you like to have a look around town and let the two of them catch up?"

"I would appreciate that very much, that is, if it's ok with you, Dr. Grissom."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Dr. Grissom said. He heard the door open and close, but only had eyes for Sara.

"What are you doing here," she finally asked.

"I served with an officer who lived around here, and since I couldn't go back to Chicago, this seemed as good a place as any."

"Why couldn't you go back?"

"You weren't there," he said simply, "but the memories were."

"Don't mess with me Gil," Sara said, fighting the lump in her throat. "It's why I left. It took me and Jessie ten years to set up our spread. I don't want to have to leave again simply because you can't figure out your own emotions."

"I never meant to hurt you," Gil said sadly.

"Look how well that turned out," Sara said angrily. Sara took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. When she looked over at Gil she saw the hurt look in his eyes and felt a little guilty over what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see you again and I'm not sure how to react."

"It's alright," he said. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't," Sara said with a sigh. She looked him over, noting how he'd changed since the last time she'd seen him. Ten years ago, she met him at a veterinary conference in Chicago. She was interested in it and hundreds of questions. She met up with him after he spoke and they became close. He had seemed so young and full of life back then. Now, he looked he aged twenty years since the last time she saw him. She supposed the war had something to do with that.

"So, Jessie came in here looking for a vet," Gil asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're having problems with one of our yearlings. Jessie's getting worried it might be serious."

"I'll stop by once I finish up here. Where's your spread?"

"I'll take you," Sara said. "No sense in you riding alone in territory you don't know yet."

"I appreciate it," Gil said. "Just give me about five minutes and we can head out."

"Alright," Sara said, taking a seat on one of the boxes that littered the room.

Grissom headed for his office, but stopped at his door and faced her. "It's really good to see you again, Sara."

She gave him one of her half smiles he'd missed so much, causing him to smile in return. Listening to his lieutenant's stories about California had to have been one of the best things he'd ever done.

* * *

A/N: I'm doing my best to be as accurate as I can, so I appologize in advance if I make a mistake about anything in this era. Please send me a review and tell me how I'm doing! 


	3. Dinner Plans

Dr. Grissom was examining the yearling when Sara came in.

"How's he looking?"

"He'll be just fine," he answered. "It was a minor infection, and the shot I gave him will get rid of that."

"That's good," Sara said as Gil left the horse's stall. "Jessie will be really happy to hear that."

"I'm pleased to help," Gil said with a smile. "Well, it's getting late…"

"Would you like to stay for dinner," Sara quickly interrupted. "I mean, only if you want to. I don't know if you have any plans already, but Ronnie is a really good cook…"

"I would love to stay," Gil interrupted.

"I was rambling, wasn't I," Sara said, blushing slightly.

"That's alright," Gil said with a smile as they made their way back to Sara's house. "Imissed that about you."

Before Sara turned away, Gil saw her smile. He fell for her the first time he met her in Chicago 10 years ago; he'd never met anyone with her curiosity or intelligence. 

They went out a couple times and attended events together. Then one day Sara came to see him and told him news that broke his heart: Dr. Hank Peddigrew had proposed to her. He knew he could never give her what she deserved, so he told her she should accept the proposal. When she had said she didn't want to marry Hank, she wanted him, he lied and said he had no interest in her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that he could never make her happy. Before she left his office, she'd turned to him and said, "One day you'll finally figure this all out, and by then, it'll be too late."

Her words haunted him for two days before he couldn't take it anymore. He went to her house as quickly as he could to apologize, beg her to take him back, but she was already gone. She had left the day before with her sister to go out West. Nobody knew where. She did leave a letter for him saying how she loved him andwhy she had left. Throughout the war, whenever the night seemed too long or the days too hard, he'd pull it out and start reading it.

"Sara," someone yelled, breaking Gil out of his thoughts. "Sara, your sister was looking for you," yelled a young girl from the porch of Sara's house.

"That's Ronnie Lake," Sara whispered. "She came to town about a year ago and needed a job and a place to stay. Catherine sent her our way to help out around here. She usually does the cooking and watches Jessie's girl."

When they made it to the front porch, Sara introduced them.

"Are you really a veterinarian," Ronnie asked excitedly. "They say in town that you were a commander in the Union Army. Is that really true? Were you at Gettysburg? My cousin was there. Where you ever captured? What's it like…"

"Ronnie," Sara interrupted, "20 question rule."

"Sorry," Ronnie said. "I sometimes get carried away."

"It's alright," Gil said, "and no, I wasn't at Gettysburg."

"Ronnie, could you show Dr. Grissom inside and get him something to drink while I find out what Jessie wants?"

"Of course. Will you be joining us for dinner, Dr. Grissom?"

"I am," Gil said extending his arm. He nodded inside the house and asked, "Shall we?"

"Why thank you," Ronnie said smiling as she took her arm.

Sara watched with an amused smirk as the pair entered her house before she headed to Jessie's place. It was right nextdoor and was two stories as opposed to Sara's one. Hope was playing in the front yard with her doll and spotted Sara as soon as she got close.

"Hi Aunt Sara," the girl said. "Mommy's inside."

"Alright," she said. She thought about going in right away, but decided against it. Taking a seat on the ground next to her niece, she asked, "Did you have fun with Catherine and Mike today?"

"Uh-huh," Hope said, nodded enthusiastically. "Mike taught me to play blackjack and how to tell if the son of a bitch across the table is screwing you."

"Really," Jessie said, coming down the porch steps. "He taught you all that?"

"Yup," she answered happily. "Mommy, can I go back tomorrow?"

"We'll see, but right now, Aunt Sara and I have to talk. Why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"Ok," the little girl said, taking off happily.

"I'm definitely going to have a long talk with Mike tomorrow," Jessie said, sitting next to Sara.

"You know he'd never do anything to hurt that girl," Sara said. "Odds are she learned to talk like that from Catherine."

"Most likely. Anyway, what did the good Dr. Grissom have to say about the yearling?"

"It was just an infection. He gave him a shot and said he'll be just fine."

"Good. We can't afford to lose a horse, not with the way wheat prices have been going up and down."

"I suppose. By the way, Gil's staying for dinner. If you want, you and Hope are welcomed to join us."

Jessie smiled and said, "Thanks for the offer, but knowing the two of you as well as I do, I'd rather eat at home."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means dinner will be the two of you going back and forth between fighting and apologizing. If I wanted that kind of excitement, I'd just go eat at Keppler's. Less chance of me getting caught in the middle." Sara was just about to start arguing when Jessie interrupted and said, "Look, just go enjoy your dinner. And you might want to hurry before poor Dr. Grissom gets his ears talked off by Ronnie."

"Alright," Sara sighed. "You win."

"I always win," Jessie said with a cocky smile as she stood and held an arm out to her sister. 

Sara took it, and pulled as hard as she could, causing Jessie to fall flat on her face. "Not always," Sara said to her as she got up and headed back to her home.

Jessie couldn't believe what had just happened as she spit out clumps of dirt.

"Mommy! I'm all done washing my hands,"Hopeannounced.

"Alright honey, let's eat," Jessie said standing and heading inside to join her daughter.

* * *

Nick didn't want to stop, but he knew that the men he was traveling with needed something to eat and a place to stay for the night. For the first time in five years he stepped through the doors of Keppler's Saloon.

"Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming," Catherine shouted when she saw Nick standing in the door with at least ten men behind him.

"It's good to see you to, Catherine," Nick said as Catherine came over and hugged him.

She pulled back and said, "Jessie will be so excited to see you!"

"She didn't think I forgot about her, did she," Nick asked nervously. "I wrote every chance I got, but you know what the mail's like…"

"She got 'em," Catherine said. "Used to come in here all excited every time one came in. She was always worried that you never got hers."

"I got one," Nick said, showing the crumpled letter. "I got this a little after I joined up. Reread it every chance I got."

"So you don't know about…" Catherine asked, mostly to herself.

"Know about what," Nick demanded, suddenly nervous.

"I think you'd better get home so you can see for yourself. Don't you worry about your friends; we'll take care of them. I'll tell Mike you said hello."

"Thanks Catherine," Nick said as he ran out of the saloon and jumped on his horse. He rode the three miles to their home at a full gallop.


	4. Welcome Home

"Miss Lake, that has got to be one of the finest meals I've had in a long time," Gil complimented as Ronnie cleared the plates.

"Thank you Dr. Grissom," she said, smiling. "Would you like anything else to drink?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm afraid I must be getting back into town," Gil said standing.

"I'll escort you to the stable," Sara said, quickly standing. "I want to check on Moon before I turn in for the night."

As they made their way to the stable, Sara asked, "If Jessie brings it up, could you tell her we just had a quiet dinner? She said that we'd just end up fighting and apologizing the entire time."

"She was right," Gil said laughing, recalling their heated discussion on whether or not the states have a right to secede. "I forgot how exciting it could be to eat with you."

"She doesn't have to know that."

Gil smiled and said, "Alright. Should it come up, I'll tell her we had a quiet dinner."

"Thank you," Sara replied. "By the way, you never did answer my question."

"About my beard? Simple really," he said, unconsciously rubbing the hair that covered his chin. "It was too annoying to shave every day. You should have seen it at the end of the war, it went halfway down my chest. As much as I enjoyed the time I spared shaving, I soon realized it was not the image I wanted to present. It has since grown back since I last shaved. I've been meaning to get rid of it, I just haven't had the time."

"Don't," Sara said before she could stop herself. "I like it like that. It makes you looked distinguished"

"Really," Gil asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I guess I could wear it like this for awhile."

They reached their destination and Gil retrieved his horse from the corral that was attached to the stable. He gathered the reins in his hands and walked the horse out to where Sara was standing.

"Thank you, again, for looking at the yearling," Sara said, looking up at him.

"My pleasure," he said, bowing slightly. "Thank you for dinner." An awkward silence engulfed them before he smiled and said, "Have a good evening."

Sara watched as Gil quickly mounted his horse and rode off towards town, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She shook her head and went into the stable to check on Moon and her baby.

--

Gil was in no hurry to get back. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to leave Sara. Her words from ten years ago haunted him again and he wondered if he was too late. He supposed the only thing he could 

do was try to win back her friendship and go from there. He reached into the left chest pocket on his jacket and felt the letter she'd written him all those years ago. Just the feel of that paper brought back memories from that time, both the good and the bad.

Gil was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the rider galloping towards him until he had passed. He quickly turned around and noticed that he was heading towards Sara and Jessie's ranch. He debated it for awhile, reasoning that there were plenty of other spreads in that direction, but in the end he turned his horse around and followed the rider.

--

Hope had just finished eating, and was about to go outside to play when she saw some man in a blue outfit ride up.

"Mommy," she shouted, "someone's here."

Jessie came out of the kitchen and looked out the front window. His back was turned and all she could see was a man Union Officer's uniform quickly tethering his horse to the tree outside. "Hope, I want you to go out by the back door, and if there's any trouble, I want you to run straight to Aunt Sara's. You got that?"

"Yes mama," she said as she ran to the back door.

Jessie had no idea what a Union Officer was doing here, but she doubted it was good news. She had nothing against the North. In fact, if she'd had the right to vote, she would have voted for Lincoln both times. She didn't care for slavery; if a man couldn't run his farm by his own means, then it must be too big for him. Although she believed the southern states had the right to secede from the United States, she was glad Lincoln fought to keep the country together. All in all, she supported the North during the war even though most of her neighbors did not.

However, as much as she liked the Union, she didn't trust their soldiers. They were a bur under her blanket and she wished they stayed in the North where they belonged. 'Whoever he is,' Jessie thought as she grabbed her pistol, 'he'd better go quickly on his way.'

She heard a frantic knock on her door and took a breath to steady herself before she slowly opened it.

--

He heard voices behind the door and could feel his pulse quicken. Who was she talking to? Nick thought frantically. Did she find someone else? Was that what Catherine was referring to?

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind as he knocked and waited the eternal seconds it took for Jessie to open the door. When it finally opened, he felt the breath catch in his throat. He hadn't forgotten what his wife looked like, that was impossible. But he had forgotten what it was like to look at her, how happy he was just being able to see her. It had been five long years since he'd run off to fight for the Union and last seen her.

"Nick," she whispered, unable to believe he was really standing in front of her. He saw a gun she was holding fall out of her hand and rattle on the floor.

"I'm home," was all he said.

Whatever daze Jessie was in she snapped out of and leapt into his arms. Nick laughed and spun her around.

"When did you get here," Jessie asked as he put her down.

"About an hour ago," Nick answered. "I was traveling with some men I served with and I wanted to make sure they had someplace to stay for the night before I left."

Before he could question Catherine's comments, he heard a soft voice ask, "Is everything ok, Mommy?"

Nick looked past Jessie and saw a little girl standing about ten feet away from him clutching a doll. Nick looked back at Jessie and saw her nod.

"Everything's alright," she said, turning towards the girl. "Why don't you come here and meet your daddy."

Nick felt his jaw drop as he watched the girl slowly walk towards him and stop when she reached Jessie.

"Nick, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Hope Emily Stokes. Hope, this is your father," Jessie said softly.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knelt so he could be eye level with her. She had Jessie's dark hair, but his mother's intense blue eyes.

"Are you really my daddy," the girl asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," Nick answered nervously. As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl moved forward and hugged him. Nick's arms went up automatically, and he looked up at Jessie.

"Welcome home," she said as she wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek.

--

Gil had to pass Jessie's house before he got to Sara's. When he did, he saw the horse that had passed him earlier tied to a tree in the front. He quickly moved on, figuring it would be a good idea to have Sara come with him.

Since the stable was the last place he saw her, he checked there first. She was just walking out as he rode up.

"Did you forget something," Sara asked, a smile playing her face.

"Is Jessie expecting anyone," Gil asked.

"Not that I know of," she answered, confused. "Why?"

"Because on my way back into town a rider passed me going full gallop and his horse is sitting outside her house."

"Are you sure," Sara asked as he climbed off his horse and led him into the corral.

"If you don't believe me come see for yourself."

Doubtful, Sara took off to Jessie's house with Gil following right behind her. Sure enough the horse was still there.

"Might as well go see what's going on, although it's probably just someone from town passing through."

"With the way this guy was riding he was either running from someone or chasing after something."

"If you say so," Sara sighed. When she saw the door open she said, "That's odd. She normally keeps that closed. Hates it when all the bugs get in the house."

"What's wrong with bugs," Gil asked. "They are fascinating creatures."

"Only you would say that," Sara said shaking her head. When they got to the door, Sara saw a man in a Union Army uniform hugging her niece with Jessie standing nearby. "What's goin on in here," Sara asked, keeping her voice light.

Hope broke away from the man and rushed over to her. "Guess what Aunt Sara, my daddy's come home!"

Sara looked up from the girl and saw that he'd turned around and stood up. "Hey Sara," Nick said with a smile.


	5. First Day Back

"What's with the Yankee uniform," Sara asked when she could find her voice again.

"I didn't have any other clothes," Nick answered as Gil walked into sight. "Captain Grissom?"

"Nick Stokes," Gil asked, surprised to see his former lieutenant standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he said smiling and extending his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Shaking the offered hand, Gil explained, "I followed your advice and opened an office in town."

"Really," Nick said.

"Anyway," Sara said, "we saw the horse outside and wanted to make sure everything was all right. We'll leave the three of you alone now. Welcome home, Nick."

"Thanks," he said picking up his daughter as Gil and Sara left.

* * *

"Sara, this really isn't necessary," Gil said as Sara made up the couch for him to sleep on.

"It's three miles into town and the sun has already set," Sara argued. "The least I could do is let you sleep on my couch tonight."

"Alright, you win," Gil sighed.

"So Nick really served under you in the war," Sara asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, he was a lieutenant and one of my closest advisors," he explained. "Whenever we weren't moving, he'd always talk about his home in California. I was looking for a place to settle and California sounded as good a place as any."

"Small world," Sara said shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night. If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"Goodnight Sara," he said standing.

"Goodnight," she replied with a smile as she headed for her bedroom.

* * *

Nick tucked his daughter into bed. After Captain Grissom and Sara left, he spent the rest of the night getting to know his daughter with Jessie looking on. Once she'd fallen asleep in his arms, he'd carried her upstairs and put her to bed. He sat on the edge of her bed staring at her when he heard Jessie come in.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Nick said.

"Yes, she is," Jessie said as she put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Ronnie has the day off tomorrow and Sara and I have a lot of work that needs to get done. If you want to watch Hope…"

"Are you sure," he asked. "I don't mind helping out with the farm."

"The farm will always be here. You and Hope need to make up for lost time."

"I still can't believe it," Nick said, turning back to his daughter. "I've missed so much while I was gone…"

"The important thing is you're home now," Jessie said. "Come on, let's get to bed. I've really hated sleeping alone."

Nick gave a soft laugh as he took Jessie's hand and followed her to their room.

* * *

Gil surveyed the battlefield, unable to believe the carnage. He dismounted and walked among the bodies looking for fallen comrades. Seeing nothing but a sea of blue and grey uniforms covered in blood, he turned back to his horse. Without warning, the horse licked him on the face happily and started panting. His eyes popped open and he found himself face to face with a large boxer.

"That's Hank," Sara said from behind. "He comes in occasionally, but mostly stays outside doing God only knows. Are you hungry," Sara asked, trying to suppress a laugh as she watched Gil wipe his face where the dog had licked him. "I just finished making breakfast."

A half hour later they made their way to the stable with Hank following happily.

"Looks like Jessie beat me up again," Sara said as she looked over the horses and notice Jessie's horse was missing.

"Is that uncommon," Gil asked.

"No, in fact she beats me up every day. I just thought today would be different."

"I'll head out so you can get to work," Gil said as he retrieved his horse. "Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch last night."

"I'm sorry it wasn't more comfortable," Sara said.

"More comfortable than my sleeping arrangements during the war," he said with a smile. He climbed on his horse and after exchanging goodbyes he rode off towards town.

Sara retrieved Moon and went out in search of Jessie. She found her working on the irrigation tank.

"Looks like we might be getting some rain soon," Jessie said as soon as Sara was close. "I want to make sure this is working when we do."

"Good idea," Sara said. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I just finished," she answered. "So did Dr. Grissom get off ok?"

"Yeah, he just left," Sara said as Jessie climbed back on her horse. "I was surprised to see your horse missing. I would have thought you would stay home today."

"No, that's what tonight is for," Jessie said giving the tank one last look before meeting Sara's eyes. When she saw the look she was getting, Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "Not like that. What I meant was at lunch I'm meeting Nick and Hope in town and we're going to be spending the rest of the day together."

"Ok," Sara said with a grin. Jessie just rolled her eyes and rode away with Sara following close behind her.

* * *

"Who taught you how to ride this good," Nick asked Hope playfully. She was sitting front of him in the saddle and although she was holding the reins, his hands were nearby in case he need to grab them.

"Mommy and Aunt Sara," Hope said proudly.

"Well they did an excellent job," he said as he took over and stopped the horse in front of Keppler's. He jumped down before helping his daughter.

As soon as he put her on the ground, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the sheriff's deputy standing behind him.

"You know you're not supposed to leave your horse there," the deputy said condescendingly. He knew darn well that Nick had no idea about the new law had was going to have fun messing with the Yankee lover.

"No, Conrad, I'm sorry I didn't hear about that," Nick said with a sigh. He had not missed him.

"That's Deputy Ecklie to you," he said arrogantly.

Nick took a second to make sure he was calm before he said, "Sir, I'm sorry I hadn't heard about any law about where I could leave my horse. I've been away the past few years…"

"Fighting with those Yankees bastards," Ecklie spat.

"Hey," Nick said, nodding towards Hope, "could you please watch your language?"

"Truth too strong for you to handle," he asked angrily. "You spent the past five years killing good men trying to protect their land…"

"Is there a problem, Conrad," Brass asked, walking up behind him. He had caught the last part of the tirade and saw the look on Nick's face and decided it would be best if he interceded.

"There's no problem," Nick answered for the deputy. "He was just telling me I wasn't allowed to leave my horse here, that's all."

"Why isn't he allowed to tie his horse here," Brass asked Ecklie.

"The new law that was passed…"

"I haven't heard about any new law," Brass interrupted, giving his deputy a warning look. "Now I think it would be best if you moved on."

"Yes sir," Ecklie said angrily. He shot Nick a final glare before turning around and walking away.

"Figured I should step in before you hit him," Brass said as soon as he was gone. "Not that he doesn't deserve it, but I'd hate to have to put you in jail on your first day back. Jessie would probably kick your ass for that, and I'd feel bad about having to lock up a woman."

"Good to see you too, Jim," Nick said smiling.

"How's your family doing?"

"They won't talk to me," Nick answered, his face falling. "I passed through my hometown on my way back here, but as soon as they saw me they told me to get out and never come back."

"What did you do?" Brass couldn't believe anyone could throw Nick out.

"The only clothes I had was my uniform. Before I left I went to talk with the minister and he told me my two brothers were killed during the war fighting for the Confederacy. One them died in a battle I was in."

Brass didn't know what to say to his friend. They had met eight years ago when Nick had left his home in Texas looking to start a new life here. It had been Brass who had introduced him to Jessie.

He felt a pull on his pant leg and looked down to see Hope trying to get his attention.

"Hey there Honey," he said. "You visiting town with your daddy?"

"Uh-huh, and later Mommy's going to join us. But Daddy says she's going to go kill Mike first because of what he taught me yesterday."

"What did he teach you yesterday," he asked with concern.

"To play blackjack and how to tell if the son of a bitch across the table is screwing you," she answered innocently.

Brass smiled at the girl and asked as he stood up, "What time is she coming to town?"

"Around noon," Nick answered. "Look, you know as well as I do she's not going to kill anyone…"

"But I do know her temper," Brass said smiling. "I'll make sure Conrad's around here when it happens. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky; a fight could break out and maybe someone will break a chair over his head."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Nick said with a laugh as he took Hope's hand and entered Keppler's.


	6. Misunderstandings

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Finished this one ahead of schedule! Hope you enjoy it!

Sara tied up her horse and made her way down the street with a bounce in her step. It had been a week since Gil Grissom had come back into her life, and although he had changed, in some respects he hadn't changed at all. He'd come calling almost every day, at first using the ruse that he was checking up on the yearling. Two days ago she called him on it, and then he'd just shown up without preamble.

She made her way to his office in on a mission. The Fourth of July celebration was coming up and she was going to see if she could get him to ask her to escort him. She opened the door and stepped inside the building where his office was. She was about to head towards his office when she heard him talking to someone.

"So I'll see you and your desire tomorrow night," she heard Gil say.

"I'm looking forward to it," she heard a woman reply.

The woman walked out of the office and brushed past Sara. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't even hear Gil come out or see him trying to get her attention. Instead she turned out and almost ran down the street. She passed Sheriff Brass on the way to her horse.

Brass saw the look on her face and wondered what had caused it. He turned toward the direction she had come from and saw Dr. Grissom chasing after her. He had heard from Jessie that they'd had a past, and he quickly became certain that this was the cause of her mood. As soon as the doctor was close, Brass grabbed his arm and asked, "You want to tell me what you did to make Sara that upset?"

"I have no idea what happened," Gil answered, trying not to wince at the pressure on his arm. "She just stormed out of my office. I was chasing her to see what was wrong."

"You're telling me that you have absolutely no idea why she's angry," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I was in talking to a client, said goodbye, came out, and saw Sara storm out of the building."

"Here's why I think that's bull shit," Brass said matter-of-factly, finally letting go of his arm. "Sara is one of the toughest women I know. It'd take something major to upset her. What exactly did you say to your client?"

"We talked about her horse and that I'd see her…" Gil suddenly froze when he realized what he had said and how it could have been interpreted.

"Looks like you figured it out," Brass said.

"I need to go find her and explain this quickly," Gil said, running towards his horse. Brass watched with amusement as Dr. Grissom quickly rode away.

* * *

'How could I have been so stupid?' Sara thought to herself as she brushed Moon. Normally taking care of her horse helped calm her, but not today. She heard someone ride up, and knowing who it was she stayed put. She had no desire to talk to him.

"Sara," she heard him yell. She saw his horse poke his head in the stable over the waist high door that led to the corral. He whinnied as if to give away her position. A few minutes later Gil came in and found her.

"There you are," he said with a sigh. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say," Sara said.

"Yes, there is," he argued. "I need to explain what just happened."

"Gil, you don't need to explain anything to me. You're a big boy and can make your own decisions about who you want be with."

"Lady Heather is just a client." Gil tried to continue, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Do you think I'm stupid," Sara asked angrily. "I overheard your conversation! I don't care if you've moved on but don't lie to me! It only makes things hurt worse that you think I'm that dumb."

"I love you," he said simply. "Have ever since the veterinary seminar in Chicago." When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I didn't think I could give you what you deserved, that's why I told you to marry Dr. Peddigrew, even though it was ripping my heart out to say that. After you walked out of my office that day, your words haunted me. They haunted me for two days before I came to my senses and chased after you, but by then I was too late. After that I felt empty, and when the war broke out I joined up with the hope that I'd die because I was too much of a coward to kill myself. But then I saw you again, and it was like I was alive again for the first time in ten years."

"Don't lie to me, Gil," Sara said angrily. She felt tears threatening, but refused to shed them in front of him. She was about to yell at him again when she saw him pull out a crumpled piece of paper.

He handed her the letter she had written him all those years ago and watched her face as she read it. "I've carried that with me since the day I found it."

"Why," she asked, unable to stop the tears.

"Because I love you," he repeated. "Ten years ago I pushed you away and I've regretted that every second since. Is there any way you could give me a second chance?"

She thought about it for a second before throwing herself in his arms and crushing her lips to his. When they finally broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I thought you'd never ask." He smiled into her hair and held her close.

After a minute she pulled back and sheepishly looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I freaked out the way I did without talking to you. Your door was shut and I probably misheard whatever was said…"

"No, I'm guessing you heard correctly," Gil interrupted. Sara's jaw dropped and he quickly explained, "Lady Heather had just acquired a black stallion, named Your Desire, and wanted to know if I could take a look at it. Since I told her I was going to be busy the next couple of days, she asked if she could bring him by tomorrow night before I left for the day."

Sara's face turned a bright red as she buried her face in his shoulder in a futile attempt to hide. "I'm so sorry," she said without looking up. "I went there to see you and try to get you to ask me to the town Independence Day Celebration, and then I overheard you talking with Lady Heather…"

"Shh, it's alright," he said softly. "And if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on asking you the minute I saw you." Sara looked up and was about to answer when Gil's stomach gurgled loudly. At her smile, he explained, "This is my lunch break."

"Well, the least I can do is feed you after everything I put you through," Sara said laughing as she took his hand.

"I won't argue with that," he said with a smile as he followed her to her house.


	7. Just a Dream?

A/N: I've decided that this story takes place around the place I'm at right now with my current story, maybe a little after. I do make some referrences to it. All you really need to know is that in my other story, Jessie served in the Navy (the Carl Vinson is an air craft carrier). The rest you can easily figure out. Sorry this took so long! Finishing up the semester and had a ton of hw to get through. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker!

* * *

Independence Day was always a big deal. Everyone got the day off from work and gathered in the center of town just outside of Keppler's. Everyone brought food for a potluck and there were musicians for dancing. It was also one of the few times in the year that the Sidle sisters wore dresses, which was such a rare occasion that Catherine had been overheard saying that that was reason in itself for a celebration.

The tables from Keppler's had all been brought outside, and Sara and Gil shared one with Nick and Jessie and they spent the day eating and dancing. After they had finished dinner, Sara and Gil decided to take a walk around town. They walked to the beach next to the sea port watch the sunset. As they enjoyed the view, Gil wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "I'll love you forever."

She smiled as she buried herself deeper in his chest.

* * *

Sara's eyes popped open. She was lying on her side and Grissom was behind her, holding her close. She looked at the digital clock on the stand next to the bed which read 4:30. She carefully unwrapped herself from Grissom's embrace and grabbed her robe. She entered the small kitchen and made a pot of coffee as she thought about the dream she'd just had.

After internally debating it for awhile, she finally decided that she was going to try and find out if it had just been a dream or if it had actually happened. Problem was, she really wasn't sure where to start looking. Then she remembered Jessie talking about a friend of hers from Illinois who was big into the Civil War re-enactment stuff. "It's a starting point," Sara said to herself as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Jessie was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork from the case she just closed when her phone went off. She saw the caller I.D. and smirked. Answering it she said, "There are at least ten different jokes I could make right now and only two of them are dirty."

"I need your advice," Sara said.

"Ok, make that five dirty jokes."

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "I need to look some old records up, but I don't know where to start."

"Digging through archives… That's exactly how I'd spend my belated honeymoon."

"Quit with the sarcasm," Sara asked, letting out a sigh.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Jessie said. "Anyway, what do you need to look up?"

"Remember how you said you had a friend who was into Civil War re-enactments? Well, I need to find out information on two officers who served in the Illinois 7th Calvary."

"Ok, I can give Pat a call today. What are the names," Jessie asked as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Um… One was a captain and the other was a lieutenant," Sara said, suddenly nervous. She knew how this was going to sound and tried to delay it as much as possible.

"I need names," Jessie said, nodding to Nick who'd just walked up to her desk.

"Captain Gilbert Grissom and Lt. Nick Stokes," Sara said quickly, her face becoming bright red.

Jessie was silent for a long minute before saying, "I'm going to guess there as an amazing story behind this and I can't wait to hear it."

"There's more," Sara said.

"You have my full attention," Jessie said leaning back in her chair.

"Ah… Two sisters who started a farm outside of San Francisco. I need to know how to find their property records."

"Well, the first thing I'd do is stop at the San Francisco Archives and look through newspapers around the time they started up. Two women starting a farm on their own during that era would definitely catch some attention. I actually have a good friend of mine who works at the Archives. We served on the _Carl Vinson_ together. I'll give you her number and tell her you're my sister. If those property records exist, Jamie will find them."

"Ok, thanks," Sara said as she quickly wrote down the name and number Jessie gave her.

"Quick question," Jessie said before Sara could hang up. "Although I'm sure I can guess, but just for shits and giggles, what are the names of the sisters?"

"Well the name on the deed would be Sara and Jessica Sidle, but in the dream, Jessica's last name was Stokes…"

Jessie was quiet for another minute before saying, "Yeah, I'm really going to love hearing this story."

As soon as she hung up, Nick asked, "What was all that about?"

"You don't want to know," she said with a smile as she got up and followed her husband out to their car so they could go home.

* * *

Sara threw her phone down on the table and started rubbing her forehead with her face when she felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders. She jumped and heard Grissom laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She turned around in her chair to look up at him and gave him one of her half smiles. "There's coffee ready if you want some."

"Thanks," he said as he headed over and poured himself a cup. A silence invaded the room that made Sara feel awkward, but Grissom seemed completely comfortable with. Finally, he asked, "So when was I a captain in the Union Army?"

Her face turned red again as she realized he must have overheard her conversation with Jessie. "It's a long story," she said, hoping to temporarily postpone the conversation. When Sara saw him raise his eyebrows and lean against the counter, she knew she wasn't getting out of it so easily. She sighed and started to recount her dream to him.

When she was done, she looked at the floor too embarrassed to look Grissom in the eye. "I know it's probably just a dream, but it felt so real. I need to know for sure, even if it turns out to be nothing."

Grissom put his coffee down and walked over to pull Sara into his arms. Once her head rested against his chest, he said, "I don't think this was just a dream." When she looked up at him with a question in her eyes, he explained, "In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you waste your time with pointless searches. If you're gut is telling you there's something to this, then I believe it." He felt some of the tension leave her body as she sighed into his chest.

"I've got to call Jessie's friend."

"I think you should probably wait at least three more hours," Grissom said, looking at the clock on the stove. "It's only 5:00."

"Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time," Sara asked, giving him a seductive look. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom, Sara laughing all the way.

Afterwards, as he fell asleep with Sara in his arms, he could swear he could hear the sound of a baby crying in the background…

* * *

"It's your turn," Sara said, pushing on Gil's chest.

"My turn for what," he asked, hoping playing stupid would get him out of it.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of it," Sara replied, turning her back on her husband and burying herself under the blanket.

"It's not my turn."

Sara groaned and turned back over to glare at him. "Yes it is."

"I've gotten up the past three times," he argued. "Therefore, it would be your turn."

"I carried her around for eight months and watch her all day while you're working."

Gil saw her expression and decided that there was no point in arguing with her. He got up and made his way to his six month old daughter to check up on her for what he hoped would be the last time that night. Although he hated getting up three times in one night, he couldn't be happier with the way his life had turned out so far.

After calming his daughter down, he climbed back into bed just to discover he couldn't sleep. He heaved a sigh and turned over to watch his wife sleep. He'd done this a lot over the past two years of their marriage on nights when nightmares of the war would keep him up. There was something very comforting for him watching the woman he loved sleep peacefully.

"Must you stare at me," Sara asked, trying to sound annoyed but her smile giving her away.

"I can't help it," he said. "You're just so beautiful."

She smiled and rolled into his embrace. "Go back to sleep," she sighed. "I'll still be here if your dreams wake you up. I promise."

He laid back and closed his eyes. Quicker than he imagined, he was asleep and for once didn't dream of the horrors of the war he'd fought in.


	8. That's All She Wrote

A/N: Sorry if you got another chapter alert for this, but I saw a few mistakes that I had to correct!

* * *

Jessie held the envelope in her hands and did her best to fight the smile that kept threatening as she waited for Sara. Today was the day Grissom and Sara returned from their belated honeymoon and she was sitting in the CSI break room. Nick was sitting next to her. He could still hear her howling with laughter when she'd got it by overnight mail three days ago. He was too shocked by the picture to have much of a reaction.

"Welcome home," they heard Ronnie shout from the hallway as Sara came into view.

"What are you doing here," Sara asked when she saw her sister. "Shouldn't you be over at PD?"

"I had something I wanted to show you," Jessie said. "Where's Grissom?"

"In his office, going over a few things before he gets to assignments," Sara answered. "What's up?"

"A couple days after you visited my friend at the archives, she called me. She said she had given you a copy of the deeds but found an article that featured the two women and she didn't know how to get it to you."

"So she sent it to you," Sara said, noticing the envelope.

"Yeah, you're going to want to see this," she said, handing it to Sara.

Sara opened it and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't read the article, but in the picture next to it was a group of people looking exactly like Catherine, Mike, Nick, Jessie, Grissom and herself standing in front of the town bar. Even though most of the name was cut off, she could tell the name of it was 'Keppler's'.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sara said under her breath.

"Check out the article underneath it," Jessie said. "That had me laughing so hard I almost wet myself."

"'Deputy set to hang after trying to steal horses from a local ranch,'" Sara read. "'Deputy Conrad Ecklie attempted to steal horses from the Stokes-Grissom ranch outside of town in order to pay off gambling debts. Few will miss him.'"

"Isn't that the most amazing article you ever read," Jessie asked as Sara stared laughing.

"I'm going to hang this up here, if you don't mind," Sara said as she started to attach it to the bulletin board.

"Go for it," Jessie replied. "I've got a copy at home."

Sara was in the middle of responding when she suddenly paused, hearing something.

"Everything alright," Nick asked.

"You don't hear that buzzing sound," Sara asked.

"No," both Jessie and Nick answered.

Just then she felt a heavy weight hit her chest.

--

Sara's eyes popped open and she was face to face with her dog as the alarm when off in the background.

"Hank, come on," she heard Gil harshly whisper.

"It's alright, I'm up," Sara muttered, giving the command to shut of the alarm.

"I'm sorry," Gil said as he climbed into bed next to his wife. "I should have disabled the alarm so you could sleep."

"Don't worry about it," Sara said as she slipped into his embrace. "Have you heard from Jessie?"

"Yeah, she's stuck in New Chicago," he answered with a smirk. "I had to listen to her usual rant about it being the year 3523 and how they should have better forms of intergalactic travel before I was able to cut her off and find out what time her shuttle comes in."

"Nick should have fun tonight," Sara laughed. They were silent for moment before Sara asked, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Where did that come from," Gil asked, meeting Sara's eyes.

"Just some dream I had. Never mind, don't worry about it," she said, suddenly self conscious.

"Tell me about it," he said.

She heaved a sigh before saying, "I'm not sure, but I think it started in the year 2000 and we were both criminalists in Las Vegas…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I wasn't really sure how to end this. This is the first story I've ever finished, so I'm pretty excited about it. Last chance to review it and tell me your thoughts about it!


End file.
